Obliviate: Remember Me?
by Polar Bears 18
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the best of friends before Hogwarts, but what happens when one of them forgets? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hi guys! This is basically is a Dramione fanfic...if you don't like Draco and Hermione together then you don't have to read! I hope you like it. Please R/R! Thanks!**

3 years before Hogwarts (for Hermione)

"Yeah right," Draco said, sarcasm just dripping off his voice. He just had to disagree with everything, didn't he? "Please, I am absolutely positive that you won't get a letter from Hogwarts," Hermione was trying to convince Draco that he would be stuck at he Manor all his life. Draco thought that it was an amusing banter, but he just wanted to be back at the Manor-as horrible as it was. I mean the house was awesome but Draco didn't enjoy Lucius's, his father, company. Draco snorted with the thought of his father. Lucius thought that Draco was at Goyle's house. Draco laughed bitterly at his dim-witted friend-if you could call him that.

"What?" Hermione asked when she saw his glare. Her brown eyes were filled with concern. Hermione looked like she actually cared for him. Draco wasn't used to that since his father certainly. "Just thinking unpleasant thoughts- Lucius," he added feeling that she deserved an answer to his glare. "Lucius? Whose that?" she questioned, deep in thought. Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco. He hated seeing her look at him that way. "My dad..." Draco responded hesitantly. "Since when do you call him Lucius?" Hermione interrogated him further, if possible. Draco would never tell her this-he dos have his Malfoy pride to worry about- but she was the reason why he called his dad Lucius.

Lucius said that Draco couldn't talk to Hermione because she was muggle-born. Well he didn't exactly say that..."She-is-a-mudblood!" He had screamed at Draco. When Draco protested he just yelled more,"She is a mudblood! You are a Malfoy! They do not mix! I forbide you not to talk to her!" Lucius mad sure to annunciate every word, wanting to make sure that Draco could hear him. "Well?" Hermione's voice brought Draco back to reality.

* * *

"Oh...that. Well it's easier than calling him Father." Draco knew that if he didn't call him Lucius that he would ignore him altogether. "I don't think so," Hermione protested and sounded determined. "I see that my Draco is- well- with you," an icy voice broke into their conversation. Hermione would swear that she saw Draco's face fall, but then he put on an expression of pure boredom. "Lucius," Draco responded stiffly. Lucius didn't say anything but gave a look to Draco and then the café that was on the corner of the street. Draco took the hint."Hermione, let's go inside," Draco said with a slight trace of nervousness in his voice. Hermione nodded swiftly then followed Draco in.

Lucius led them into the back corner of the café. It was completely deserted. "Well I can't let people associate my son with a mudblood," Lucius muttered dangerously. Hermione looked momentarily stunned when he referred to her as "mudblood." That quickly turned to anger that was put out by the glare that wanted to make Draco run for his life. Hermione's eyes were wide open, a sure sign that she was extremely scared.

Draco would have laughed if he wasn't scared too. He never would have thought that Hermione could be scared so easily. After all, she used to tease him for being scared of Lucius, but she now knew how frightening Lucius could be. Quietly, Draco looked for a way out of this seemingly hopeless situation. Sensing what he was doing, Lucius grabbed Draco's arm. Draco would swear that Lucius could see from every single angle even when he wasn't looking in that direction. Draco thought that he was being extremly stealthy (which he wasn't). "Well, I think that now it is time to end this little rendezvous- as pleasant as it is," Lucius said as he lazily pointed his want at Hermione. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. What would he do to her? "Obliviate," Lucius's spell answered her question- though later she would even remember that she thought it. And that was the end of it. Draco was waiting for the same treatment, but it never came. After all, how could Lucius wipe the memory of his own son?

* * *

Hermione sat up with a start. Her want was sprawled on the floor- as was she. Why was she there? She couldn't seem to remember. Hermione grabbed her wand quickly because she felt that something was terribly wrong. All she didn't know was what happened. It worried her because isn't it kind of strange when you wake up in the middle of the day in a random place and you can't even remember what you did the day before? Or all week? Surprisingly, it took her longer than it should have just to remember her own address! Hermione looked up and was met with grey eyes. They looked hurt and mad, but she didn't know why. The eyes belonged to a boy that she didn't know, but he acted as if they were old friends who were meeting after a long time. She thought that he must have her mixed up with someone else.

Hermione was still on the floor and she suspected that she must look a little silly, but she didn't care. "Dr-ra-aco..." the boy stammered looking flustered. As he said this he helped her to her feet. Hermione supposed that Draco must be the boy's name. She said a quick thanks and then they both left the café. They said their goodbyes and parted different ways. He went left, she went right. He remembered. She didn't.

 **Please comment but remember...I have feelings too!:) I hope you liked my chapter! I will try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

 **Hi guys it's me again! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Sorry if I have too many spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, because I wrote this at like 11:30. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Three years later**

Draco was getting onto the train, ready to start the long journey to Hogwarts. He had everything he needed- a book. He loved to read so why not take advantage of having some time to do it? Draco also had his mind and he loved to daydream. Replaying past events, he stumbled upon when Hermione forgot him. He lost her. Draco lost his best friend- maybe even only. He wished more than anything that his dad would have erased his memory too. It would be a lot less painful. I mean, what good is remembering your only friend when they won't remember you?

* * *

When Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, she had an odd feeling that she was being watched. When she looked around, her attention was caught by a blonde-haired boy who was looking at her. Correction- staring. Hermione felt as if she had met him. She certainly recognized the grey eyes. She _had_ met him, but she couldn't seem to remember where. Hermione tried and tried but it still wasn't coming to her. It was very strange for her not to remember something. After all, she _did_ have a near-photographic memory. Easily, Hermione dismissed the thought as fast as it had come- he just had a familiar face.

Shyly, Hermione asked if she could sit with the boy she caught staring- everywhere else was full. Startled, the boy dropped the book he was reading. "Uh ya, sure," the boy (she later found out was named Draco) looked slightly embarrassed as he nodded. Hermione felt as if Draco was going to say more but didn't. The way he looked at her made her squirm- as if he was being stealthy when he stared at her.

Draco just didn't know what to say. Her face was so familiar to him, but his wasn't to her. Draco decided that he should try to win her friendship all over again- it seemed reasonable to him. "Well, I am Draco Malfoy- and you said your name was?" He hated not being able to talk like they used to- easily. This conversation seemed so stiff and formal. "Hermione Granger- very pleased to meet you," Hermione seemed as if trying to come up with the right words. "Most are," Draco said deciding that was the perfect response- witty and friendly. "Modest too?" she asked sounding slightly amused. "Oh why yes, that is one of my many good qualities- no good isn't a strong enough word..hmm...amazing," he settled with that, getting a little carried away. Hermione didn't even try to hide her slight disapproval of being so proud and boastful.

After a few minutes, Hermione got out a book and became engaged in it. Draco was fairly annoyed at losing her attention. Just as he was planning to start up another conversation, a brown-haired Gryffindor came stumbling in. Literally, he fell through the doorway. "Hi, Neville," Hermione greeted though she barely looked up from her book. Draco chuckled softly- she was still the same person on the inside even if she didn't remember. "Hermione, can you please help me find my toad- I've seemed to have lost him again," the boy frantically checked under their seats- Draco thought he was being a little too over-dramatic.

To Draco's disappointment, Hermione nodded and told Draco that she would be right back. He tried not to seem too sad when she left. After all, it would be kind of weird considering that they had just met- according to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to a compartment where a red-head boy was sitting with a black-haired boy. "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she inquired. Both boys quickly shook their heads. Hermione felt like she recognized the black-haired boy. What was it with her and thinking that she had met people before? Was she going mad? Well, at least not this time because she had seen him somewhere before. "Hang on- your Harry Potter!" Hermione quickly found out. She _knew_ that she had seen him before. Harry nodded. The three of them started talking and it took a little while, but the three of them soon became close friends.

As for Draco, well, he grew angry because it was supposed to be _him_ who was talking and laughing with her- not Potter and Weasley. As Hermione changed, so did Draco.

 **Two years later.**

"Mudblood," Draco hissed when he saw Hermione laughing with Potter. Lucius was really starting to rub off on him. Draco frowned with the thought. He did _not_ want to be like his father, but yet how could he not be angry? The only time that he spent with Hermione was when they were fighting.

Since Potter was Draco' enemy, so was Hermione (as much as it pained him to say it- think it for that matter). Draco wanted to cry in defeat, but instead he just held his head higher- he was a Malfoy. Draco was on his way to Charms- his favorite class (except for maybe Potions).

Draco was late but he honestly couldn't care less. "...and so for the project your group will try to come up with several new charms...oh and I will let you pick your partners," Professor Flitwick explained the new project for the 15th time. Draco groaned inwardly- who would he work with- Crabbe and Goyle didn't take Charms.

Draco just stood and waited for someone to come and beg to be partners with him. No one did. He was a Malfoy! How dare no one want him as their partner! "Well, Mr. Malfoy- Miss Granger. Since neither of you have partners, you shall work together- my two best students!" Professor Flitwick said happily, ignoring the glares that were plainly written across both of their faces. Draco was actually pleased. He wanted to make Hermione a friend, and now would be the perfect time to do that. He was so pleased that she couldn't even object! How could she doubt a teacher?

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I know that I made Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship start differently, but i didn't just want to redo everything about how they met from the books. Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I can't promise that the next one will come out this soon though! Please R/R! Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have a suggestion about what should happen next! Thank you guy so much!**


End file.
